Fantasia with Barney (1996) (home video)
Fantasia with Barney (1996) (home video) is a new Home video Barney & Friends It is a remake of "Barney's Talent Show & Barney's Super Singing Circus". Plot Sean Abel is very excited about Fantasia Gabba Talent Show, he's building a pool with slides to make a Surprise Pool Party Carnival Picnic Fantasia Gabba Birthday Talent Show for His Big Sister Anna Minor. Stories: Scooby Doo Meets the Boo Brothers/The Three Little Pigs/Little Yellow Riding Hood/Sean Abel's Hawaiian Cast * Barney (Voice: Duncan Brannan/Tim Dever / Season 3 Body: David Joyner) * Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jeff Ayers) * BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Jeff Brooks) * Chelli/Lyle (Voice: Joey Mazzarino) * Bag/Argyle McSock (Voice: Rickey Boyd) * Molly (Selena Nelson) * Bernard the Crossing Guard (Cullen Douglas) * Ashley (Monet Chandler) * Alissa (Maurie Chandler) * Stephen (Chase Gallatin) * Whitney (Kayla S. Levels) * David (Emilio Mazur) * Jackson (Daven Wilson) * Jason (Kurt Dykhuizen) * Min (Pia Manalo) * Nick (Grayson Lee Vanover) * Mario (Zachary Soza) * Kathy (Lauren King) * Julie (Susannah Wetzel) * Rebecca (Erica Reynolds) * Maria (Jessica Hinojosa) * Carlos (Corey Lopez) * Kim (Erica Rhodes) * Jesse (Dean DeLuna) * Laura (Julia Nicholson) * Shawn (John David Bennett, II) * Tosha (Hope Cervantes) * Rachel (Hunter Pecunia) * Stacy (Alyssa Franks) * Miguel (Riley Morrison) * Juan (Michael Krost) * Kenneth (Nathan Regan) * Beth (Katherine Pulley) * Sarah (Hayden Tweedie) * Robert (Angel Velasco) * Keesha (Mera Baker) * Chip (Lucien Douglas) * Kristen (Sara Hickman) * Hannah (Marisa Kuers) * Gianna (Selena Gomez) * Kami (Makayla Crawford) * Jeff (Austin Ball) * Danny (Jeffrey Hood) * Jill (Lana Whittington) * Curtis (Monte" Black) * Jonathan (Aaron Cooley) * Bridget (Madison Pettis) * Tracy (Victoria Lennox) * Brian (Chance Jonas-O'Toole) * Matt (Breuer Bass) * Kelly (Alexandra O'Brien) * Claire (Clara Blankenship) * Emily (Hannah Owens) * Linda (Adrienne Kangas) * Sean Abel (Kevin Collins/Charlie Autism Johnson) * Daisy Abel (Kelly Warren) * Anna Minor (Hannah Stanley/Jennifer Brie Johnson) * Lisa (Kelsey White) * Sally (Hollie Weikel) * Darla (Jasmina Lee) * Lillian (Tessa Ludwick) * Junior (John Mountford) * Shelley (Lisa Solis) * Jean-Claude (Danny Mullins) * Mark (Damé Lackaff) * Clarke (Francis Pierre Lackaff III) * Christina (Betsy Dethman) * Jenny (Sarah Zagone) * Billy (Tony Nelson) * Dasha (Lola T. O'Celery) * Michelle (Kristen T. O'Broccoli) * Scott (Alex Wilson) * Tony (Zachary Fountain) * Angela (Demi Lovato) * Martha Abel (Claire Davis) * Miranda Abel (Elizabeth "Marie" Clementine) * Ruby Abel (Eleanor "Mary" T. O'Carrot) * Valerie Abel (Karen Nacoochee) * Wilbur the Calf (Julie Lemieux) * Libby the Lamb (Taylor Barber) * Ray the Rooster (Lan Busher) * Dasha the Duck (Emma Pustil) * DJ Lance Rock (Lance Robertson) * Toodee (Erin Pearce) * Foofa (Emma Jacobs-Briggs) * Brobee (Amos Watene) * Plex (Christian Jacobs) * Muno (Adam Deibert) * Scooter McNutty (Todd Duffy) * Miss Etta Kette (Brice Armstrong) * Melody Mouse (Marky Mason) * Little Bunny Foo Foo (Burl Ross) Blue's Clues Characters! * Blue * Joe * Steve * Lisa * Sidetable Drawer * Mailbox * Mr. Salt * Mrs. Pepper * Paprika * Tickety Tock * Slippery Soap * Shovel * Pail * Magenta * Periwinkle * Green Puppy * Purple Kangaroo * Gingerbread Boy * Pig * Herons * Monkey * Freddy * Felt Friends * Woodpecker * Orange Kitten * Bowl * Spatula * Chalk Girl * Lion * Felix * Elephant * Baby Bear Only Characters * Tony (Trent Gentry) * Rachel (Vanessa Lauren) * Cindy (Mallory Lineberger) * Kevin (Brandt Love) * Andy (Fernando Moguel) * Penny (Hayley Greenbauer) * Jessica (Talia Davis) * Justin (Wesley Farnsworth) * Bruno (Michael Caloz) * Seth (Bug Hall) * Paul (Travis Tedford) * Libby (Brittany Ashton Holmes) * Jade (Campbell Williams) * Darnell (Devante Warren) * Debi (Jasmine Woods) * Patty (Donna Kraft) * Cody (Trevor Morgan) * Abby (Diana Rice) * Marcella (Kyla Pratt) * Jennifer (Alexis Harris) * Joseph (Chris Rodriguez) * AJ (Ajay Reddy) * Becky (Grace Vowell) * Lindsey (Ashlan Cunningham) The Character Counts Kids * Michael (Corey Hayes) * Sarah (Brittany Bentley) * Joey (Mark Augustine) * Maria (Jaklyn Kennedy) * Patrick (John Mountford) * Katie (Tessa Ludwick) * Carlos (Andree Acevedo) * Tiffany (Mia Barrington) * Evan (David Moore) * Jake (Wesley Taylor) * Kelsey (Sarah Thomason) * Mariana (Randal Trinidad) Movie Characters * Mikey (Sean Astin) * Brand (Josh Brolin) * Andy (Kerri Green) * Mouth (Corey Feldman) * Data (Jonathan Ke Quan) * Stef (Martha Plimpton) * Chunk (Jeff Cohen) * Spanky (Travis Tedford) * Stymie (Kevin Jamal Woods) * Froggy (Jordan Warkol) * Buckwheat (Ross Elliot Bagley) * Porky (Zachary Mabry) * Alfalfa (Bug Hall) * Waldo (Blake Mclver Ewing) * Mary Ann (Juliette Brewer) * Jane (Heather Karasek) * Darla Hood (Brittany Ashton Holmes) JumpStart Characters from the Book * Frankie (Ryan Wiesbrock) * Hopsalot (Andrew Gilbert) * Pierre the Bear (Peter Gabriele) * Casey Cat (Christopher Seaman) * Eleanor Elephant (Jennifer York) * Kisha Koala (Caitlin Del Sol) * CJ the Frog (Andrew Gilbert) * Edison the Firefly (Matthew Bayne) * Cecil the Mouse (Ryan Weisbrock) * Jack the Mouse (Brendan Tetrault) * Roquefort the Mouse (Ryan Weisbrock) * Brie the Mouse (Caitlin Del Sol) * Boo Boo Bunny (Jennifer York) * Deli Bear (Angelo Scalise) * Bebop Hamster (Joel Gould) * Aggie Astor (Laura Diekmann) * Cuckoo (Brenda Kazzi) Songs # Barney Theme Song # Sarasponda # Scales and Arpeggios # Lazy Mary, Will You Get Up # Our Dream # Do Re Mi # Skidamarink # Rig-A-Jig-Jig # Heffalumps and Woozles # Go Captain Feathersword Ahoy # Willaby Wallaby Woo # Hallelu, Hallelu # Shake our Sillies Out # Today's the Day # The Breakfast Song # The Clipboard Shuffle # It's a Sunny Sunny Day! # Let's All Play Together # Sidetable's Lament # Blue's Clues Theme Song # How Does The Geisha Dance # Head, Shoulders, Knees & Toes # When the Circus Comes to Town # Six Simple Words # Making Choices # Travel Song # Just Kazoo It # Why? # The Clapping Song # Putting On a Show # Putting On a Show (reprise) # The More We Share Together # Everyone Is Special # We are Barney and The Backyard Gang # Help Protect Our Earth # Apples And Bananas # Skating Skating # It's Nice Just To Be Me # Goody, Goody # Bunny Hip # The Marching Song # Wild West Medley # The Rainbow Song # Down on Grandpa's Farm # Grilled Cheese # Nursery Rhymes Medley # The B-I-B-L-E # The Airplane Song # Give Me Oil in My Lamp # Growing # Steve's Got a Silly Hat # Alouette # Putting It Together # Hello, Hello, Hello # I've Been Working On the Railroad # The Fly Has Married the Bumblebee # Johnny Works With One Hammer # People Helping Other People # Your Conscience is the Key # If I We're a Bell # Blue Danube Waltz # Standing on the Promises # Who Left the Juice in the Caboose? # Did You Ever See a Lassie # The Letter "T" Song # To God Be the Glory # Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star # Respect # Notes (song) # Daisy (A Bicycle Built For Two) # Stop Look and Listen # Redeemed (Broadway Version) # Baby Bop's Favorite Medley # Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious # Down By the Bay # Down by the Station # Cuckoo Song # Let's All Make A Song # Choices, Choices # Sally's Wearing a Red Dress # Rhythm (Pierre the Bear version) # Five Little Butterflies # Love Your Neighbor # Laugh with Me # John Jacob Jinglehiemer Schmidt # The Coachman # Hiphop Goes to Weasel # Look At Me I'm Dancing (sung by: Casey Cat) # The Dance of the Reed Flutes (instrumental) # Dress Up # Love Is Good For Anything That Ails You (sung by: Eleanor Elephant) # Tempo # Dynamics # Ten Little Baby Birds # Fess Up When You Mess Up # Run & Jump Medley: Ring Around the Rosie/Here We Go Round The Mulberry Bush/Skip To My Lou/London Bridge # Boom, Boom Ain't It Great to Be Crazy # This Little Light of Mine # A Frog Went A-Wooing Go # The Frog on a Log # The ABC Song # Friends & Family # Brushing My Teeth # Mr. Knickerbocker # Play on Guitar with Murray (From: When We Were Young) # The Squirrel on the Flying Trapeze # The Duck on the Flying Trapeze # Yankee Doodle # The Exercise Song # Sing (There It Is!) # Anything You Can Do # The Frankie Prance # Me and My Teddy # Why Can't I # Blankey 2 Medley: (Fear Not, Sean Abel (tune in: Fear Not, Daniel)/Baby Bop's Blankey) # Someone to Love You Forever # We Sat On Down # We Make Choices # La Raspa # I'd Like to Teach the World to Sing (sung by: Foofa) # Sing! # Look At Me I'm Dancing (reprise) (sung by: Toodee) # Ta-Ra-Ra Boom-Dee-Ay # The Magic of Theater # Little Bunny Foo Foo # Happy Dancing # We've Got Shoes # What Should I Do (Run Sean Abel Run Version) (sung by: Baby Bop) # I Can Be Anything That I Want to Be # For She's A Jolly Good Fellow # When the Circus Comes to Town (reprise) # Putting On The Show (Finale) # Special Friends/We'll Be Happy Together # We Did It # So Long Song # I Love You Clues # Clock # Tickets # Seat (Book of JumpStartville) Answer * The Show Starts Skidoo * Storybook Forest (from: What Story Does Blue Wants to Play?) * Book of JumpStartville Segments * Troubles the Cat: "To Play or Not to Play" * William's Wish Wellingtons: "William and the Penguin" * Slim Pig: "The Mouse Map" * Big Bag Beat: Anyone Can Rhyme * Koki: "Mama Hen's Little Helper" * The Little Wiggles: "King Murray" * Tobias Totz and His Lion: "Exchange Of Lions" * Samuel and Nina: "Bears on the Town" Trivia * This is the great finale episode to use the A clue a clue phrase. The first one is The Grow Show!. * Steve wears the same green striped shirt from Season 1-2-3 & 4. * Joe wears the same yellow square shirt from season 5. * Lisa wears the same clothes and hairstyle while Kim wore in "The Apple Corps". * This marks first appearances of Hannah, Claire, Jill, Linda and Darla. * Lisa Burns matching Lillian the twin sister of Jean-Claude. * Ashley wears the same clothes from Barney's Talent Show. And a long hair. * Alissa wears the same clothes from Barney's Talent Show. And a long hair. * Stephen wears the same clothes from Barney's Talent Show. And a short hair. * David wears the same clothes from Let Your Creativity Fly!. And a short hair. * Whitney wears the same clothes from A Wonderful World Of Colors & Shapes. And a hairstyle. * Jackson wears the same clothes from A Fountain of Fun. And a short hair. * Jason wears the same clothes from Barney's Talent Show. And a short hair. * Min wears the same clothes from Barney's Talent Show. And a long hair. * Nick wears the same clothes from A Fountain of Fun. And a short hair. * Mario wears the same clothes from Once Upon a Fairy Tale. And a short hair. * Kathy wears the same clothes from Classical Cleanup. And a hair-style. * Julie wears the same clothes from Honk! Honk! A Goose On The Loose!. And a hair-style. * Rebecca wears the same clothes from Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons. And a little long hair. * Maria wears the same clothes from Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons. And a little long hair. * Carlos wears the same clothes from Barney's Sense-Sational Day!. And a short hair. * Kim wears the same clothes from Barney's Sense-Sational Day!. And a long hair. * Jesse wears the same clothes from Barney's Fun & Games. And a short hair. * Laura wears the same clothes from Barney's Colorful World! (Home Video). And a hairstyle. * Shawn wears the same clothes from Once Upon a Time (video). And a short hair. * Tosha wears the same clothes from Once Upon a Time (video). And a long hair. * Rachel wears the same clothes from You Can Count on Me!. And a hairstyle. * Stacy wears the same clothes from Let's Make Music!. And a hairstyle. * Miguel wears the same clothes from Let Your Creativity Fly!. And a short hair. * Juan wears the same clothes from Who's Who's On The Choo-Choo. And a short hair. * Kenneth wears the same clothes from On The Move (1995). And a short hair. * Beth wears the same clothes from BJ's Really Cool House. And a hairstyle. * Sarah wears the same clothes from Play It Safe!. And a hairstyle. * Robert wears the same clothes from Barney's Adventure Bus. And a short hair. * Keesha wears the same clothes from Barney's Adventure Bus. And a little long hair. * Chip wears the same clothes from Barney's Adventure Bus. And a short hair. * Kristen wears the same clothes from Barney's Adventure Bus. And a hairstyle. * Hannah wears the same clothes from E-I-E-I-O. And a little long hair. * Gianna wears the same clothes from Spring Into Fun!. And a hairstyle. * Kami wears the same clothes from You Can Count on Me!. And a hairstyle. * Jeff wears the same clothes from Trading Places. And a short hair. * Danny wears the same clothes from How Does Your Garden Grow?. And a short hair. * Jill wears the same clothes from Excellent Exercise!. And a ponytail. * Curtis wears the same clothes from It's Time for Counting. And a short hair. * Jonathan wears the same green overalls with a dark blue shirt and blue sneakers. And a short hair. * Bridget wears the same clothes from Can You Sing That Song?. And a hairstyle. * Tracy wears the same clothes from Can You Sing That Song?. And a hairstyle. * Brian wears the same clothes from Can You Sing That Song?. And a short hair. * Matt wears the same clothes from Can You Sing That Song?. And a short hair. * Kelly wears the same clothes from Can You Sing That Song?. And a little long hair. * Claire wears the same clothes from I Can Do It!. And a two ponytail hair. * Emily wears the same clothes from Safety First!. And a two pony tails. * Linda wears the same clothes from Sing and Dance with Barney. And a little long hair. * Sean Abel wears the same clothes while Derek wore in "Barney Goes to School". And a short hair. * Daisy Abel wears the same clothes Jill wore in "Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm". And a hairstyle. * Anna Minor wears the same black and white dress and black flats. And a long hair. * Lisa wears the same purple overalls with violet dots over a pink shirt and white sneakers. And a little long hairstyle. * Sally wears the same red dress, white panty hose socks, and red dress shoes. And a long hairstyle. * Darla wears the same clothes from Joe's Clues. And a two pony tails. * Lillian wears the same clothes while Kim wore in "Camp Wannarunnaround". And a long hair. * Shelley wears the same clothes while Jill wore in Come on Over to Barney's House. And a two pony tail. * Jean-Claude wears the same clothes while Shawn wore in "Barney Live! In New York City". And a short hair. * Dasha wears the same green dress and Mary Jane Shoes. And a hairstyle. * Michelle wears the same blue shirt and orange shorts. And a long hair. * Scott wears the same clothes from A World of Friends. And a short hair. * Tony wears the same clothes from Who's Your Neighbor?. And a short hair. * Angela wears the same clothes from Three Lines, Three Corners. And a hairstyle. * Michael wears the same clothes from Kids for Character. And a short hair. * Sarah wears the same clothes from Kids for Character. And a long hair. * Joey wears the same clothes from Kids for Character. And a short hair. * Maria wears the same clothes from Kids for Character. And a little long hair. * Patrick wears the same clothes from Kids for Character. And a short hair. * Katie wears the same clothes from Kids for Character. And a ponytail hair. * Carlos wears the same clothes from Kids For Character Choices Count. And a short hair. * Tiffany wears the same clothes from Kids For Character Choices Count. And a hairstyle. * Evan wears the same clothes from Kids For Character Choices Count. And a short hair. * Jake wears the same clothes from Kids For Character Choices Count. And a short hair. * Kelsey wears the same clothes from Kids For Character Choices Count. And a ponytail hair. * Mariana wears the same clothes from Kids For Character Choices Count. And a long hair. * Martha Abel wears the same clothes while Luci wore in "Playing It Safe". And a hairstyle. * Miranda Abel wears the same clothes while Sarah wore in "A Parade of Bikes". And a hairstyle. * Ruby Abel wears the same clothes while Emily wore in "Safety First!". And a hairstyle. * Valerie Abel wears the same clothes while Hannah wore in "Books Are Fun!". And a hairstyle. * The Season 2 Barney doll is the same from "Our Furry Feathered Fishy Friends". * The first home video where Barney is voiced by Tim Dever in Season 3. * The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen on "I Can Be A Firefighter!", his voice of Duncan Brannan sings is used in this home video was also seen on "Come on Over to Barney's House", and his voice of Tim Dever used in this home video was also seen on "Barney's Super Singing Circus". * The Baby Bop costume and her voice used in this home video was also seen in "Tick Tock Clocks!". * The BJ costume and his voice used in this home video was also seen in "We've Got Rhythm". * The musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in "Barney's Night Before Christmas". Voiceovers from Clues Clock (Tick Tock Sound Effect) * A Clue A Clue from Blue's ABC's * No A Clue from Blue's Big Holiday (first clue: Four Little Prints) * Right There from Magenta Comes Over * Notebook from Mechanics! (first clue: a String) Microphone (Trumpet) * A Clue A Clue from What Does Blue Want to Make * It's a Clue from Blue Goes to the Beach (third Clue: A Sandwich) and A Clue from Blue Wants to Play a Song Game (second Clue: Rain) * Notebook from What Experiment Does Blue Want to Try? Seat (Book of JumpStartville) (Movie Camera Sound Effect) * A Clue A Clue from Art Appreciation (second clue: String) * No from Blue Goes to the Beach * A Clue Over There from Blue is Frustrated * Notebook from Blue's Senses (first clue: A Box) * Thinking Chair from The Lost Episode * The Talent Show (the Kids Said) Category:Barney Home Video First Generation Category:Barney & Friends First Generation Category:Barney Home Videos Category:2nd Clue After Skidoo Category:3rd Clue Before Skidoo